


‘Why should you love him whom the world hates so?’

by orphan_account



Category: Edward II - Marlowe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	‘Why should you love him whom the world hates so?’

‘Why should you love him whom the world hates so?’

 

Gaveston glanced across the courtroom at Edward. It had been so long. It was more than he could stand to be this close to him but be unable to touch him. They were surrounded by enemies, by people who didn’t want them to be together. It was too much to bear. Gaveston had never understood why the court had such a problem with them; all they wanted was to be together, how was that hurting anyone. He looked around them, the pompous arrogant Lords, I’ll be revenged on all of them, but later, it could wait. Now all that mattered was Edward. 

‘Let’s get out of here Ned’ he whispered quietly 

Edward looked up his beautiful brown eyes meeting Gaveston’s, he glanced nervously around. Even though he was determined to pursue a relationship with Gaveston he wasn’t strong enough to cope with the Lord’s insults and attacks. He was just too sensitive to have anyone hate him. However, as always desire for Gaveston won out and he nodded gently. 

They moved together, floating quickly across the room, just as they were about to escape out of the door Isabella stepped in front of them. 

‘Going somewhere’ she asked raising an eyebrow. 

Her displeasure and disapproval were clear. Understandably, as Edward’s wife she wasn’t really a champion of their relationship. She was constantly trying to win Edward back but it was a losing battle. People fell in love with Gaveston without him making any effort how did a stupid little French strumpet expect to compete with him. 

Edward sighed and moved round her, not meeting her eyes. Gaveston however, leaned over and whispered something. Edward sighed again as he watched the colour drain from his wife’s face. Gaveston flashed Isabella his disarming smile and caught up with Edward, swinging his arm around him. 

As the entered Edward’s chambers, Gaveston glanced across at Edward. He thought back to the first time that he and Edward had slept together, Edward had never been with a man before, in fact his strict upbringing had meant that he had never been with anyone except his wife Isabel. That first time had been incredible, Edward had been so nervous, his fear and desire for Gaveston battling it out, you can guess which one won out.

Edward turned to Gaveston, his eyes dark with desire, pupils dilated, his cheeks were flushed and his lips slightly parted. Gaveston knew that he must look exactly the same to Edward. He extended his arm and gently stroked a finger down Edward’s cheek. He felt Edward shiver at the touch and he moved his hand round and gripped the base of his neck. In one swift movement he pulled Edward towards him, crushing their lips together. His kept his grip tight holding the King where he wanted him while his other hand snaked around Edward’s waist and pulled him closer.

Edward froze briefly, the joy of having Gaveston in his arms again overwhelming him. Then he felt Gaveston’s tongue force itself past his frozen lips and his body leapt into action. His own tongue met Gaveston’s as they kissed each other with a force that surprised them both. Edward’s hands crept into Gaveston’s hair, running through the blond curls that he had missed so.  
The kiss was one of desperation and relief, the result of all the frustration that had built up over their months apart. It was one of hunger and need, of anger at the Lords who had come between them and triumph that they had been victorious. It was a declaration that they still loved and belonged to each other and at the same time it was two fingers up at everyone who did not want them to be together.

Their hunger and desperation meant that the moment could not last, no matter how much they wished it and Gaveston began moving them towards the bed, keeping his powerful grip and ravishing kiss as he lay Edward back against the bed. Both of them kicking of their boots without breaking contact.

The room was all Edward. He had every last inch of it decorated to his wishes and it screamed of decadence and pleasure. The colours were the deepest of red and the richest of gold and the breathtaking four poster bed was adorned with lace curtains and satin sheets. The only light in the room came from the chandelier, which cast shadows throughout the room.

Gaveston pulled his mouth reluctantly away from Edward’s and rose, straddling Edward’s hips. He gently pulled on the curtain’s ties and they fell across, isolating them from the rest of the hostile world. It was at times like this that Gaveston could truly believe that they were the only two people on the planet.

Gaveston leaned back down and gently reigned kisses over the face he loved so much. He deposited little butterfly kisses over his Lord’s cheeks; forehead and closed eyelids and the skinned burned with fire beneath him. He moved lower, kissing down Edward’s neck stopping to lick a sensitive spot delighting at the quiet moan of pleasure. He felt Edward’s hands come to rest on his head and he reached up and gently pushed them back against the bed, holding them against the rich satin. Right now all he wanted was to worship the body he had been kept apart from for so long.

He scraped his teeth along Edward’s jugular and sucked gently, the knowledge that the Lords would see the mark the next day fuelling his desire. Gaveston loved to rub their noses in the fact that he and Edward were together and what could be better than a physical sign that they could not ignore.

He moved lower still, kissing over the smooth chest stopping to gently bite Edward’s left nipple, flicking it with his tongue and arousing it to attention. He then moved over and gave the other nipple the same ministrations. Edward moaned again and tried to reach out and touch Gaveston, but Gaveston tightened his grip on Edward’s wrists, keeping them against the bed.

Gaveston began kissing down Edward’s stomach smiling against the warm skin as it quivered beneath him. When he reached Edward’s belly button he inserted his tongue, thrusting in and out in promise of what was to come. His hands released Edward’s wrists, one pinching Edward’s erect nipples and the other deftly removing his trousers.

Edward’s erection sprung free, throbbing painfully. Gaveston felt his throat go dry briefly with anticipation, it had been so long. At the first touch of Gaveston’s mouth on his cock Edward hips bucked wildly and he groaned in pleasure. Gaveston’s strong hands gripped Edward’s hips and held him down while Edward’s hands ran through his lover’s hands, gripping tightly when Gaveston began running his tongue along the sensitive underside of Edward’s raging hard-on.

Edward began moaning loudly as Gaveston’s talented tongue made it’s way from the base of Edward’s shaft to the tip and back again, it had been so long since anything had brought him pleasure accept his own hands. After Gaveston was sent away Isabella had slunk back to him but Edward had refused any physical contact with her seeing it as a betrayal of his love for Gaveston. However, even when he had slept with Isabella she had never made him feel pleasure that came even close to this.

Gaveston changed from licking and took the purple, mushroom shaped head of Edward’s cock in his mouth sucking eagerly, lapping up the pre-cum. Again Edward tried to buck his hips, in an effort to get more of his cock into the warm, wet, pleasure vessel that was Gaveston’s mouth, but Gaveston held firm. Inch by inch, with torturous slowness he took Edward.

Edward’s moans turned to screams as Gaveston finally showed mercy and deep throated him, sucking widely. Edward’s grip became almost painful in Gaveston’s hair. Without warning Edward exploded into Gaveston’s mouth, shooting his load down the eager throat. Gaveston swallowed every last drop, milking his lovers cock, pulling away only when he felt it begin to go limp in his mouth.

He looked up at Edward, his head was arched backwards, his face flushed, panting slightly. He looked more beautiful that Gaveston could ever remember. Gaveston slid up Edward’s body and kissed him gently, allowing Edward to taste the remainder of his own essence on his lips. Gaveston almost wished they could stay like this forever but his body had other ideas. His own erection was getting painful and demanding attention.

Taking advantage of Edwards momentarily out-of-it-ness he rolled him over onto his stomach and quickly began to remove his own clothes. Edward slowly regained control after his intense orgasm and felt Gaveston straddle him again, but this time he felt flesh on flesh. Gaveston leaned down and ran his tongue along Edward’s spine, causing shivers of desire to begin running through his body again. 

Gaveston moved off Edward and ran his tongue down to the base of his spine. He then pushed Edward’s legs apart and ran his tongue down over Edward’s ass cheeks. Edward felt his cock stir again in anticipation against the sheets. He sucked in his breath in pleasure when he felt Gaveston’s tongue push itself inside of him, lubricating him with saliva. 

Gaveston removed his tongue and moved back up Edward’s body, inserting his finger into Edward’s warm mouth. Edward sucked hard and Gaveston moaned as he felt Edward’s teeth gently graze his finger. Reluctantly he pulled his finger back, and pushing Edward’s hips further apart he slowly inserted it.

Edward cried out in intense pleasure, thrusting back against the intruder, burring it deeper. Gaveston moved it slowly, thrusting in and out, gently stretching his lover. He adjusted his finger slightly and brushed across the young king’s prostate. Edward thrust his hips back again, as his cock became fully erect again.

Smiling Gaveston gripped Edward’s hips again and raised him to his knees. Edward shifted slightly, taking his weight on to his shoulders. Gaveston positioned himself and then slowly sheathed himself inside his lover.

There was a slight burn, it had been so long since anything had penetrated Edward but pleasure overwhelmed it as Gaveston’s cock filled him completely.  
Gaveston paused briefly, giving Edward time to adjust, he pulled back so only the head of his cock was still buried and then thrust back deeply. He started a hard, fast rhythm, the frustration and anger at the last months coming out in both of them as Edward thrust back against him. Gaveston switched the angle of his thrusts and each one brushed against Edward’s prostate gland, sending tendrils of pleasure round Edward’s body. 

Edward’s cock was rock hard again and longing for Gaveston’s touch. Just as Edward thought he would go insane with desire Gaveston’s hand reached down and took a strong grip on his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Gaveston had always known just when to touch him. They were moaning and shouting in pleasure with each thrust and a voice inside Edward’s head warned him that the whole castle could probably here them. But as Gaveston’s thrusts began to speed up all conscious thought was removed from Edward’s head and it was all he could do to keep up with the pace.

Edward could tell Gaveston’s orgasm was imminent, as his trusts became harsh and erratic, screaming his pleasure Gaveston thrust one final time deeply into Edward, his come filling the other man’s bowels. As he came Gaveston gripped tightly the cock in his hand triggering Edward’s orgasm, who exploded over Gaveston’s hand and the satin beneath him.

For a moment or two Gaveston remained lodged inside Edward, allowing them both to regain some level of control and get their breath back. Slowly he pulled himself out and dropped down on the bed next to Edward enfolding him in his arms.

‘I’ve missed you, you know Ned’ Gaveston said quietly

‘I’ve missed you too’ Edward replied

They shut their eyes and gently drifted of to sleep content in the knowledge that they were together again and no one could part them.

 

‘Because he loves me more than all the world’


End file.
